uss_solstice_ncc72718fandomcom-20200213-history
Reduced Power Mode
Reduced Power Mode refers to a number of operating states designed for maximum power conservation. These protocols can be invoked in case of a major failure in spacecraft power generation, in case of critical fuel shortage, or in the event that a tactical situation requires severe curtailment of onboard power generation. When Reduced Power Mode is invoked, a Level 5 systems analysis is performed for the entire spacecraft, with the results made available to the Commanding Officer, the Chief Engineer, and the Operations Manager. The purpose of this analysis is to determine an overall energy budget for the spacecraft, to help plan power allocations that will minimize operational compromises. Command Concerns * Shuttlebay operations are suspended unless specifically authorized by the Commanding Officer. Ingress and egress is to be minimized, with use of forcefield doors minimized. * Transporter usage is not allowed unless specifically ordered by the Commanding Officer or department head. Engineering Concerns * If the spacecraft is not presently traveling at warp velocity, a cold shutdown of the entire warp propulsion system is to be performed. Exceptions to this rule include situations where the warp core is the only remaining power source for the spacecraft, or when failure of other sources are believed imminent, or when the Commanding Officer determines the necessity for warp velocity travel. * Main impulse propulsion system is to be brought to the minimum required to maintain onboard power usage. Backup fusion reactors are to be kept at standby, but should remain off-line unless necessary, at the discretion of the Chief Engineer. Operations Concerns * Hourly energy budget and consumption reports to be made by the Operations Manager to the Chief Engineer and the Commanding Officer. * Inertial damping system and structural integrity field to be operated at minimum levels. Only one of each generator to be operational, unless system failure is believed imminent or unless tactical situations dictate otherwise. Accordingly, changes in velocity are to be kept to a minimum. * All use of tactical and lateral sensor arrays for secondary missions to be discontinued, except where deemed essential by the Operations Manager. * Environmental systems to operate at no more than 50% of normal levels. Ship's compartments not in use to be sealed off for conservation of environmental resources. * Turbolift system usage discouraged for all personnel. Activation of turbolift requires voice ID; computer may request explanation of need. * Energy-intensive recreational activities such as Holodeck usage not permitted. * Food replicator usage is not allowed. Preserved food stores are made available to all personnel. In a lesser crisis, minimum replicator power can be made available for synthesis of TKL rations or similar foodstuffs. * The use of the ships Galley and airponics garden may be used to supplement the use of ration packs but requires permission from the Operations Manager Flight Officer Concerns * Spacecraft flight operations are to be conducted in a conservative manner. If warp travel is deemed necessary, speeds greater than integral warp factors are not allowed due to lesser efficiencies at fractional warp factors (i.e., it is permitted to travel at Warp 2.0 or Warp 3.0, but not Warp 2.5 or 3.4). * Deflector systems brought to minimum power. Secondary deflector generators and backups brought to cold shutdown unless deemed necessary by the Commanding Officer, Flight Control Officer (Conn), or Tactical Officer. Navigational deflector to be operated at minimum power. Tactical Concerns * Phaser banks brought to cold shutdown unless deemed necessary by the Commanding Officer. * Photon torpedo launchers brought to cold shutdown unless deemed necessary by the Commanding Officer. * Crew status survey to be conducted by Security department with preparations made for contingency evacuation of part of the ship's habitable volume for environmental support conservation. Category:Flight Manual Category:Operations Category:Command Category:Alert Statuses